¿Verdad o reto?
by Monedita123
Summary: Los alumnos de 1-A son llevados a un campamento en el cual pueden hacer lo que quieran durante un día. Hagakure dio la idea de realizar cierto juego. ¿Qué podría salir mal? [TodoBaku, KiriKami y otras muchas ships]
1. No preguntes por el título, solo gózalo

**_Capítulo 1: No preguntes por el título, solo gózalo._**

Era un día cualquiera en U.A. y cuando las clases estaban a punto de terminar, el profesor decidió dar un importante comunicado.

—Mañana iremos de campamento. —Informó Aizawa bastante desinteresado.— Al mínimo intento de locura regresaremos a U.A.

Aquella información fue una grata sorpresa para toda la clase. ¿Ir de campamento? ¿No se suponía que estaban estudiando para ser mejores héroes?

—¡Profesor! —Exclamó Iida, el cual al parecer estaba en contra.— ¡Me parece que un campamento de diversión es algo innecesario! Deberíamos centrarnos en...

Pero fue interrumpido por Hagakure. La chica invisible se había levantado nada más ver cómo Tenya iba a quejarse y le había tapado la boca.

—No se preocupe profe, ¡él está emocionado en venir! —Aclaró Tooru hablando en nombre del presidente de la clase.

—En fin... —Continuó Aizawa ignorando el hecho de que la chica invisible casi ahoga a Iida.— Mañana a las 5 am, no llevéis mucho equipaje.

Y dicho esto, las clases finalizaron con un gran evento por llegar.

—¡Va a ser genial! —Comentó Ochako con una sonrisa.

—¿No os parece extraño que el profesor haya propuesto eso? —Preguntó Jirou.

—¡Qué más da! —Exclamó Hagakure.

—¡Hagamos el equipaje! —Añadió Ashido realmente feliz.

Todos estaban ilusionados, obviamente a excepción de cierto chico explosivo, el cual estaba junto a sus compañeros en la sala común ultimando los preparativos.

—¡¿Por qué mierda tenemos que ir a un puto campamento?! —Se quejó Bakugou bastante amargado mientras Kirishima le obligaba a hacer su maleta.

—Vamos, vamos. ¡Será divertido! —Dijo el joven pelirrojo.

—Tal vez tienes miedo a acampar. —Empezó Todoroki a provocar a Katsuki.

—Uy, ahí viene. —Susurró Uraraka.

—¡¿QUIÉN COJONES DICES QUE TIENE MIEDO?! —Gritó aquel joven explosivo dejando a un lado lo que estaba haciendo para ir a por Shouto.

—Tranquilo, es una simple broma. —Aclaró el frío chico.

—¡MÉTETE TUS BROMAS POR EL CU-

Pero fue interrumpido por el quirk de Yaoyorozu, la cual había materializado unas cintas que le taparon la boca a Katsuki.

—¡Bakugou-kun, modera tu vocabulario! —Regañó el presidente de la clase.

El chico explosivo no pudo quejarse porque estuvo tratando de quitarse lo que le impedía hablar. Eso sí, en esos momentos tenía ganas de partirle la cara a Iida.

—Cada día Kacchan está peor... —Susurró Midoriya.— ¿D-Debería hacer algo?

—Le habrá venido la regla. —Comentó Kaminari.— Aunque prácticamente es como si la tuviera siempre.

Oh, espera.

Las chicas se giraron en seguida al escuchar lo que dijo Denki y le dedicaron una mirada asesina.

 _"Con la menstruación no se bromea."_

—Algún día sabrás lo que se siente... —Dijo Jirou algo enfadada.

La noche pasó rápido entre gritos y comentarios llenos de ilusión, hasta que llegó el día.

Toda la clase 1-A se hallaba en frente de aquel autobús que los llevaría a su destino.

—¿Por qué coño tengo que levantarme tan temprano? —Bostezó Bakugou.

—Por favor, que alguien se lleve a este tipo que no para de quejarse. —Comenzó de nuevo Todoroki.

Katsuki no pasó por alto su comentario y empezó otra disputa, la cual fue interrumpida por Aizawa.

—Hago esto para que mejore la relación de la clase. —Informó el profesor.— Así que más vale que os llevéis bien... Y sí, me refiero a vosotros. —Dirigió su mirada hacia Bakugou y Todoroki.

Finalizando la explicación que dio el pelinegro, todos subieron al vehículo que les esperaba y se puso rumbo al campamento.

—¡Chicos, chicos! —Exclamó Hagakure.— ¿Qué os parece si jugamos a Verdad o Reto cuando anochezca?

—Esa mierda es para niños. —Bakugou fue el primero en _"opinar"._

—Ignorando al amargado este, ¡suena genial! —Intervino Kaminari, al cual Katsuki le dirigió una mirada asesina y logró intimidar.

—¡Yo me apunto! —Añadió Kirishima con una sonrisa.

El resto de alumnos también aceptaron y entre preguntas y comentarios estúpidos, llegaron al dicho campamento.

—Bien, —comenzó Aizawa— tenéis todo el día libre para hacer lo que queráis, eso sí, sin causar estragos. Si me necesitáis, estaré durmiendo.

¿De verdad estaba pasando esto?

—Esto es como un sueño... —Decía Tooru realmente feliz pensando en todos los retos algo enfermizos que plantearía cuando llegase la noche.

Pero mientras tanto, disfrutaron de día.

Hicieron una barbacoa donde Kaminari se quemó por hacer el idiota, Bakugou empujó a Midoriya al río, Todoroki continuó provocando a Katsuki, Kirishima se trajo unas pesas para hacer ejercicio, Aoyama hizo el ganso, Tokoyami se metió en una tienda de campaña para evitar el sol, las chicas hablaron sobre... ¿cosas de chicas? Y muchos otros acontecimientos que no mencionaré porque no quiero.

Y entonces llegó la deseada noche: todos, a excepción de esos secundarios que nadie quiere, se reunieron alrededor de una fogata y comenzaron a hablar al respecto.

—¿Entonces cómo empezamos? —Preguntó Ochako ilusionada.

—¡Yo dictaré las normas! —Exclamó Hagakure.

—Antes de eso, ¿por qué tenemos a Bakugou amarrado y con un bozal? —Inquirió Kaminari señalando al susodicho que no paraba de moverse e intentar gritar.

—Para que no escape, obviamente. —Respondió la chica invisible.

—¿E-Era necesario el bozal? —Intervino Midoriya.

—Claro, que sino luego me muerde. —Comentó Todoroki manteniendo su seria expresión; se hallaba al lado de Katsuki.

—Entonces, ¿vamos a empezar ya? —Dijo Jirou.

—¡Sí! —Informó la chica invisible.— Las reglas son fáciles: Giraré esta botella y a quien señale le preguntaremos _"¿Verdad o reto?"_. Depende de lo que responda, le diremos lo que hará. No se puede negar una vez que haya decidido; se permite cualquier tipo de reto, hasta el más enfermo.

—Pero somos menores... —Intervino Tsuyu algo preocupada.

—¡Hay que disfrutar de la juventud! —Respondió Tooru.

—C-Chicos, ¿no creéis que falta alguien? —Preguntó Yaoyorozu.

—Ahora que lo mencionas... —Analizó Midoriya.— No he visto a Mineta-kun en todo el día.

Ah, es verdad. Se olvidaron de Mineta.

El chico de las bolas se había acostado tarde por la ilusión que le hacía ir al campamento y se había quedado dormido. Nadie le había levantado y cuando despertó el autobús ya se había ido.

Qué penita.

…

 **¿Continuará?**

* * *

 _Este primer capítulo es una introducción a lo que se viene (?) ya podéis imaginar la mente llena de ideas sucias que tiene Hagakure._

 _Sinceramente, no tengo decididas las ships que meteré, así que seré un alma caritativa y pondré algunas que comentéis aquí (TodoDeku no por favor, los veo como amigos ;-;)._

 _Eso sí, quizás meteré TodoBaku porque... Bueno, es obvio. Adoro cuando se putean. Ah, y nunca podrá faltar el KiriKami (mi OTP we, es sagrada)._

 _Si mal no recuerdo había alguien que quería aportar ideas en este fic, así que son bienvenidas ^^ vamos, no me voy a negar xD. De todas formas tengo varios retos en mente._

 _Creo que eso es todo :) los comentarios me hacen feliz ^^_

 _ **PD:** Este fic será una colaboración que subiré en AO3 cuando la persona a la que se lo envié me diga en qué mejorarlo, pero en Wattpad y Fanfiction podréis leerlo escrito a mi manera ^^_

* * *

Otros fics que he escrito de BNHA:

 **[Cuidando a un bebé]** Por culpa de cierto chico eléctrico, Katsuki alquila un bebé durante una semana. He aquí un Bakugou intentando matar al pequeño, un Kirishima tratando de detenerlo y un Kaminari cambiando pañales.

 **[Intercambio Imprevisto]** Cierto quirk produce que Denki, Katsuki y Eijirou se intercambien los cuerpos. Ahora habrá un Bakugou alegre, un Kirishima agresivo, y un Kaminari obsesionado con la masculinidad. (KiriBakuKami que incluye masturbación)

 **[El secreto de Kaminari]** Kaminari oculta algo, Kirishima no se detendrá hasta saber qué es lo que esconde y Bakugou, debido a cierto soborno, se verá involucrado. (KiriKami, algo de KatsuDeku y leve KamiBaku)

 **[Una noche de LoL]** Kaminari lleva bastante tiempo ocultando cierto juego. ¿La razón? Es consciente de que sus amigos serían unos putos mancos. (Kirishima, Bakugou, Todoroki y Midoriya jugando a League of Legends. Demasiado random.)

 **[Género opuesto]** El quirk de cierto villano produce un cambio de género en todos los alumnos de 1-A. ¿Qué harán ahora que se hallan en un cuerpo totalmente opuesto al que tenían? (KiriKami, JirouMomo, KatsuDeku, TodoIida, OchaTsuyu y leve Hagashido)


	2. Oh, l'amour

_**Capítulo 2: Oh, l'amour...**_

Era el momento de comenzar aquel juego del que Hagakure, y muchos otros, estaban ansiosos por empezar. Bakugou seguía amordazado sin poder hacer nada y siendo obligado a participar quisiera o no. Por otro lado, Iida se negó al principio, pero la chica invisible le susurró ciertas _"cosas"_ para convencerle.

—Podrías hacer eso, o esto otro con ya tú sabes quien... —Le comentaba Tooru realmente feliz mientras el rostro de Iida se tornaba completamente rojo.

—¡D-De acuerdo, pero ten en cuenta que será una excepción! —Se excusó el representante de la clase tratando de ocultar su sonrojo y ajustándose sus lentes.

—Yo creo que esto no va a funcionar... —Añadió Yaoyorozu nerviosa por aquel juego.

—¡Tranquila, va a ser genial! —Aseguró Mina con una sonrisa.

—Una pregunta... —Intervino Tsuyu alzando la mano.— ¿Quién dará las órdenes?

—¡Nos turnaremos entre las chicas! —Respondió Hagakure.

—Espera, espera, ¡eso es injusto! —Se quejó Kaminari.

—¡Nosotros también queremos hacerlo! —Reclamó Kirishima.

—P-Pienso lo mismo... —Añadió Midoriya en voz baja.

—Está bien. —Accedió la chica invisible.— Cuando la botella señale a un chico, las chicas elegiremos el reto; si la botella señala a una chica, lo haréis vosotros. —Finalizó orgullosa de su idea.

Los hombres intercambiaron miradas dándose a entender que estaban de acuerdo con aquello. Y sin más _dilatación_ , comenzó Tooru girando la botella, la cual señaló a...

Kaminari.

—¡Mierda! —Se sobresaltó el chico eléctrico al ver que era la primera _"víctima"_.

—¡¿Verdad o reto?! —Exclamaron las chicas al unísono, las cuales al parecer ya tenían algo en mente.

—Verdad... —Dudó Denki sin tener muy claro cuál sería la mejor opción en esos momentos.

—¿Quién fue tu primer beso? —Se adelantó Jirou.

La joven chica enchufe tenía una venganza preparada para Kaminari desde hacía algún tiempo debido a cierto acontecimiento del cual no se hablará ahora, y este era el momento perfecto para realizarla.

—¡Jirou-chan, hubieras preguntado algo mejor! —Hagakure hizo un puchero invisible.— Viniendo de Kaminari, es obvio que habrá sido con alguna chica hace años...

Pero su tono de voz fue disminuyendo al ver lo rojo que estaba el rostro de Denki y de cómo trataba de ocultarlo debajo de su flequillo.

—¿Kaminari...? —Kirishima fue el primero en preguntar cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo no respondía.— No me digas que tú...

—¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡P-Pues claro que sí he besado! —Se defendió el chico eléctrico al notar que parecía que sus amigos pensaban algo que no era.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema? Dilo. —Presionó Kyouka con una sonrisa.

Kaminari le dirigió una mirada a la chica enchufe dándole a entender que de esta se iba a vengar. Jirou lo tomaba como un idiota, bueno eso es verdad, pero el chico eléctrico no se iba a dejar la próxima vez. Se la tenía jurada.

—Con Bakugou. —Empezó Denki a confesar.— F-Fue con Bakugou...

Todos se quedaron en silencio, a excepción de cierto chico explosivo que no dejaba de sacudirse y que parecía que estaba gritando algo. Todoroki miró durante unos segundos al rubio eléctrico con ciertos _"celos"._

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Exclamaron casi todos después de haberse quedado de piedra al conocer el nombre de la primera persona con la que se besó Kaminari.

Comenzaron los comentarios al respecto y los susurros hablando del tema.

—¡Esto sí que no me lo esperaba! —Aplicó Ashido mirando a Kaminari.

—Oh, l'amour... —Declaró Aoyama.

—Menudo giro de acontecimientos. —Comentaba Tokoyami de brazos cruzados.

—Besaste a Bakugou... ¡y no me lo dijiste! —Dijo Kirishima fingiendo dolor.— ¡Pensé que éramos bros!

—¡P-Puedo explicarlo! —Defendió Denki haciendo gestos con las manos.— ¡Es una larga historia!

—Y yo que pensaba que Kaminari-kun era heterosexual... —Pensó Uraraka en voz alta.

—¡Lo soy! —Respondió el joven eléctrico cada vez más nervioso.

Todos se volvieron a callar al escuchar aquella afirmación. Jirou fue la primera en taparse la boca y reírse entre dientes.

—¡¿De qué te ríes?! —Reclamó Denki bastante avergonzado por toda la situación.

—Es que... eso no se lo cree nadie. —Kyouka trataba de aguantar la risa.

De acuerdo, era verdad. Kaminari siempre estuvo intentando ligar con chicas desde hacía años pero nunca había funcionado. Por más que las invitase a salir, todas le rechazaban, por lo tanto nunca llegó a dar su primer beso con alguna. Era muy triste para él y no quería admitirlo, más cuando empezó a hacerlo solo por costumbre.

El rato que Kaminari había pasado fue muy vergonzoso y no se imaginaba lo que le haría Bakugou al haber escuchado algo que no tenía que haber confesado.

—Tranquilos, que esto se soluciona ahora. —Informó Hagakure volviendo a girar la botella.

Esta vez señaló a Kirishima.

—¡Bien! —Exclamó el pelirrojo sonriendo con una mirada decisiva.

Al parecer tenía ganas.

—¿Verdad o reto? —Preguntaron las chicas.

—¡Reto! —Contestó Eijirou ilusionado, pensando en que se vería más varonil.

—¡Te reto a darle un beso a Kaminari! —Mandó Hagakure.— ¡Y con lengua!

Esta vez la chica invisible se había adelantado.

—¡¿EH?! —Se sorprendieron Kirishima y Kaminari al unísono.

—El ambiente se está volviendo demasiado gay... —Comentó Ashido con una sonrisa.

—Pues espera porque esto apenas ha comenzado. —Respondió Tooru emocionada por lo que vendría a continuación.

Puesto que Eijirou y Denki estaban sentados bastante cerca, no les fue complicado acercarse más para cumplir el reto. La cosa era que cuando el pelirrojo iba a tomar la iniciativa, pudieron sentir la mirada de todos sus compañeros puesta en ellos.

—¡Rápido! —Reclamó Hagakure.

—¡No tenemos toda la noche! —Se quejó Ashido.

—¡Ánimo, chicos! —Añadió Ochako.

Deberían haber sabido las consecuencias de jugar a esto, y más si era Tooru la de la idea.

No les quedo otra opción que hacerlo. Kirishima sujetó el rostro de Kaminari con su mano derecha y lo acercó a él para besarlo, juntando sus labios con los del rubio eléctrico y abriendo su boca para introducir su lengua en la cavidad contraria. Se olvidaron de la existencia del resto durante unos segundos.

Denki era pésimo besando, cosa que no fue un problema para Eijirou ya que tenía todo el control de aquel beso. Parecía que lo disfrutaban, y mucho más porque no se detenían.

—Vaya... —Susurró Tsuyu.— No paran.

—Pero míralos. —Decía Uraraka algo sonrojada.

—¡Q-Qué indecentes! —Intervino Yaoyorozu tapándose el rostro con ambas manos.

–¿Alguien que los pueda sacar de su mundo? —Preguntó Jirou para que pudieran proseguir con el juego.

Tokoyami se ofreció voluntario, utilizando a Dark Shadow para separar a ambos idiotas que no dejaban de besarse, los cuales se dieron cuenta de que se habían olvidado por completo de lo que estaban haciendo.

No pudieron decir nada más porque en seguida se sonrojaron cuando se miraron.

Bromance to romance.

—En fin, ¡sigamos! —Hagakure volvió a girar la botella, la cual esta vez señaló a Todoroki.

—Reto. —Shouto se adelantó antes de que alguna hiciese la pregunta.

—¡Momo, elige tú! —Dijo Tooru.— ¡Di el reto para Todoroki!

—¡¿E-Eh?! —Yaoyorozu se sorprendió ante aquel comentario puesto que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que decir.— ¡N-No sé! ¿Qué debería...?

Ashido, como buena amiga que es, le susurró al oído una idea brillante.

—D-De acuerdo, ¿pero que significa eso...? —Accedió Momo ante el comentario de Mina.

—¡Tú solo dilo! —Respondió la joven de cabello rosado.

—Vale —Yaoyorozu se dispuso a informar sobre lo que tendría que hacer Todoroki—, te reto a que le hagas una paja a Bakugou-kun.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

—Aunque no sé qué es eso... —Prosiguió Momo.

…

 **¿Continuará?**

* * *

Lo de la pregunta de Jirou está relacionada con un one-shot BakuKami que aún no he escrito y en el cual ella y Kaminari compiten por ver quién es más "hombre". Se entenderá cuando lo publique.

Los comentarios me hacen feliz ^~^ incluso un simple "conti pls" ;-;


	3. ¡Has sido todo un hombre!

_**Capítulo 3: ¡Has sido todo un hombre!**_

Yaoyorozu se había dejado llevar por su amiga Ashido y había retado a Todoroki.

Le había retado a hacerle una paja a Bakugou.

A _Bakugou_.

—De acuerdo. —Accedió fácilmente Shouto.

—¡¿En serio?! —Exclamaron todas las chicas a excepción de Momo, la cual aún seguía sin entender muy bien qué significaba _"paja"_.

Pero eso no fue un problema. Jirou se acercó a Yaoyorozu y le susurró al oído el significado de aquella palabra.

—¡¿E-Eh?! —Se sorprendió la joven de cabello negro.— ¡No lo sabía! ¡D-Discúlpame, Todoroki-san!

Pero a Todoroki parecía darle igual puesto que se hallaba bajándole los pantalones a Katsuki mientras que Midoriya y Kirishima colaboraban.

—Kacchan, es un reto, ¡Todoroki-kun tiene que hacerlo! —Dijo Izuku dirigiendo una mirada decidida a Bakugou mientras lo agarraba por el brazo izquierdo.

Todos sabemos que en realidad Deku quería ver cómo su amigo de la infancia se corría.

—¡Eso es! —Añadió Eijirou sujetándole el otro brazo.— Bakugou, tienes que ser un hombre y afrontarlo.

Lo mejor de toda esa situación era que por más que Katsuki intentase gritar, no se le entendía debido al bozal que llevaba puesto. Tampoco podía resistirse pues seguía amarrado.

Pero eso sí, su rostro estaba totalmente rojo y su ceño fruncido de tal manera que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a liberarse y matar a todo el mundo.

De todas formas aquello no iba a suceder, y Todoroki ya se disponía a agarrar el _amiguito_ de Bakugou y empezar a estimularlo.

—¿Estás listo? —Shouto seguía con su rostro inexpresivo pero a la vez se notaba que lo decía para provocar al joven explosivo.

Porque joder a Bakugou era divertido, y mucho más si se hallaba en una situación tan vergonzosa.

—¿Tan rápido se te ha parado? —Continuaba diciendo Todoroki para molestarle aún más.

Tokoyami optó por desviar la mirada e ignorar lo que iba a suceder a continuación, Aoyama observaba todo con una sonrisa mientras unos brillitos lo rodeaban; Tsuyu, Iida, Ochako, Momo y Kyouka hacían como que no veían nada tapándose los ojos con las manos juntas, pero no podían evitar separarlas para ver el acontecimiento, Yaoyorozu se sentía culpable y se había dado la vuelta, Kaminari parecía bastante interesado en verle el pene a Bakugou; Ashido y Hagakure estaban emocionadas por lo que estaba a punto de pasar, y Midoriya y Kirishima estaban expectantes a que Todoroki empezase a masturbar al chico explosivo.

Y así fue como la _inocencia_ de muchos se perdió.

—Vaya, ha sido muy rápido. —Comentaba Shouto mientras observaba el líquido blanquecino que se hallaba en su mano.

—¡K-Kacchan! —Exclamó Midoriya apretando la mano del chico mencionado.— ¡¿S-Se ha sentido bien?!

—¡Has sido todo un hombre! —Añadía Kirishima con orgullo.

—¡¿Lo has grabado?! —Interrogó Ashido a la chica invisible.

—¡En full HD! —Respondió la susodicha realmente alegre.

—Es la primera vez que veo a un chico haciéndole una paja a otro... —Confesaba Ochako totalmente avergonzada por lo que acababa de ver.

—Wah... —Susurraba Jirou sosteniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas con ambas manos.— Así que tiene ese aspecto...

—Era bastante grande... —Pensó Kaminari en voz alta.

Justo en ese momento todos se habían quedado callados y ahora todas las miradas se centraban en Denki.

—¡¿Q-Qué?! —Se quejó el chico eléctrico.

Parecía que le tenían manía.

—¡Sigamos, sigamos! —Hagakure evitó el momento incómodo que se iba a formar.— ¡Recién estamos empezando!

Y aquella dichosa botella comenzó a girar de nuevo, señalando esta vez a...

Iida.

—¡Genial! —Exclamó la chica invisible.— ¡¿Verdad o reto?!

Hagakure le había prometido ciertas cosas al presidente de la clase e iba a cumplirlas sí o sí.

—Reto. —Contestó ajustándose sus lentes y siendo consciente de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

—¡Haz un _striptease_ para Bakugou! —Ordenó Tooru.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Se exaltó Iida.

Ese no era el trato.

—¡Un reto es un reto, así que tienes que hacerlo! —Intervino la voz de Ashido.

La cara avergonzada de Tenya en aquel momento no tenía precio; eso le pasaba por confiar en Hagakure.

Esa chica tenía una mente perversamente retorcida, y si podía hacer que el juego se pusiera más subido de tono, no iba a dudar en hacerlo.

—¡Vamos! —Exclamó Tooru.

—¡Iida-kun, tú puedes! –Animó Ochako.

—¡N-No puedo! —Terminó por decir el presidente de la clase.— ¡N-Ni siquiera sé cómo se hace!

—Entonces que alguien te enseñe. —Agregó Denki con una sonrisa.

—¡Vaya, qué amable por parte de Kaminari! —Comenzó Jirou.— ¡Se ofrece a enseñarte, Iida! ¿No es genial?

—¡¿Qué?! —El joven eléctrico se dio cuenta tarde de que acababa de sentenciarse.— Yo no he di...

–¡¿En serio?! ¡Te lo agradezco, Kaminari-kun! —Le interrumpió Tenya.

Denki se limitó a suspirar y dirigir una mirada con cierto rencor hacia Kyouka.

Con esta ya iban dos veces que le hacía el lío, y como suelen decir: La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío.

—¡Mientras Kaminari le enseña cómo hacer un striptease a Iida, continuemos! —Dijo Hagakure a la vez que el chico eléctrico y Tenya se alejaban considerablemente y se situaban detrás de un árbol.

La chica invisible volvió a girar la botella y esta vez señaló a... Tokoyami.

—Oh, no. —Reaccionó el chico al darse cuenta de que esto no iba a salir bien.

Tuvo que haberse negado a participar en esta estupidez.

—¡No me lo esperaba! —Exclamaba Ashido con una sonrisa.

—Recemos por Tokoyami-kun. —Comentó Midoriya juntando ambas manos.

—¿Verdad o reto? —Inquirieron las chicas.

—... —Fumikage no tenía muy claro qué responder.

Si decía verdad, le podían preguntar cualquier cosa realmente vergonzosa; pero si decía reto, le podían obligar a hacer de todo.

Era una decisión muy complicada, pero aún así...

—Reto. —Finalizó Tokoyami preparado para lo que viniese a continuación.

—¡Desnúdate! —Mandó Ashido con una sonrisa.— Siempre he tenido curiosidad por si lo que tienes allá abajo también es normal.

Pobre Tokoyami.

…

 **¿Continuará?**

* * *

 _Al final creo que esto parece un Todos x Bakugou... Y me gusta._

 _De todas formas habrá tiempo para otras ships ^~^ tengo varias cosillas en mente._


	4. Calladito estás más guapo

_**Capítulo 4: Calladito estás más guapo.**_

La última vez fue Ashido la que dio el reto de desnudarse. Por desgracia, Tokoyami era la víctima.

El pobre chico no tenía más opción que obedecer ante aquel cruel mandato.

—Solo tengo que desnudarme, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Fumikage manteniendo su seria compostura.

—¡Sí! —Respondió Mina con una sonrisa.

Tokoyami era silencioso, pero no estúpido. Ordenó a Dark Shadow cubrir la mayor parte de su cuerpo y así pudo quitarse la ropa sin que nadie lograse ver absolutamente nada.

—En ningún momento especificaste. —Finalizó el susodicho.

—¡Así no tiene gracia! —Reclamó Ashido.

—¡Eso, eso! —Animó Ochako.

—¡Yo quería verlo! —Exclamó Hagakure.

—Qué aburrido. —Añadió Jirou.

—Chicas, Tokoyami-san ha cumplido el reto. —Defendió Yaoyorozu intentando calmar a sus amigas.

Entre quejas, gritos y comentarios, llegaron Kaminari e Iida después de haber completado la sesión de entrenamiento para el presidente de la clase.

Ahora Tenya tenía que hacer un _striptease_ delante de Bakugou. Después de todo, Denki le había enseñado...

—¡¿Por qué estás vestido así?! —Gritó Uraraka al ver que su amigo llevaba una camisa corta hasta el ombligo y una tanga.

—¡Wow, qué atrevido! —Silvó Hagakure al contemplar a Tenya.

—¡Kaminari-kun me ha enseñado muchas cosas detrás de aquel árbol! —Informó Iida con seriedad y agradecimiento.

—Espera, ¡¿QUÉ?! —Interrumpió Kirishima dirigiéndole a Denki una mirada que parecía pedir " _explicaciones_ ".

—¡No es lo que parece! —Se excusó el rubio eléctrico mientras comenzaban los susurros y comentarios respecto al tema.

—No hace falta que lo niegues, Kaminari. —Comenzó Kyouka a burlarse.

—¡¿Pero por qué Iida-kun lleva esa ropa?! —Intervino Midoriya aterrorizado.

—¡¿No que era un _striptease_?! —Trató de justificar el chico eléctrico.

—Pero esa es ropa de mujer. —Explicó Tsuyu.

Ah, es verdad.

—Y encima la tanga es rosa y con corazones. —Continuó la chica rana.

—¡Qué indecente! —Comentó Yaoyorozu.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa ropa? —Preguntó Ashido entusiasmada.

—Ah, lo encontramos en una de las mochilas de Bakugou. —Respondió Kaminari mientras señalaba con el pulgar al chico explosivo.

Oh, vaya.

—Ahora ya sabemos por qué está tan rojo y no deja de sacudirse. —Introdujo Todoroki.— Veamos qué opina de todo esto.

Shouto decidió quitarle el bozal.

—¡MALDITOS BASTARDOS DE MIERDA ME CAGO EN VUESTROS ASQUEROSOS MUERTOS SOLTADME DE UNA PUTA VEZ OS VOY A MATAR Y—

Shouto optó por volver a ponerle el bozal.

—Calladito estás más guapo. —Comentó Ochako, la cual al recibir una mirada asesina de Katsuki decidió no decir nada más.

—¡C-Chicos! —Intervino Midoriya bastante nervioso.— ¿No es mejor que liberemos ya a Kacchan?

—Ya has visto como se ha puesto... —Dijo Kirishima.

—¡No! ¡Ni hablar! —Exclamó Hagakure negándose rotundamente.— ¡No quiero que nos arruine la diversión!

—¡Pero si las únicas que se divierten son las chicas! —Reclamó Kaminari.

—¡Eso, eso! —Apoyó Kirishima levantando un puño.

—También queremos girar la botella... —Opinó Izuku.

Las jóvenes intercambiaron miradas durante unos segundos y accedieron.

—¡De acuerdo! —Confirmó Tooru.— ¡Pero primero el _striptease_!

Iida llevaba un buen rato esperando su momento de lucirse.

—Si Kaminari es el que le ha enseñado, prefiero no mirar. —Comentó Jirou con temor a lo que hiciese Iida a continuación.

—¡Kaminari-kun, te agradezco los consejos que me has brindado! ¡No te decepcionaré! —Dijo Tenya con seriedad y firmeza mientras se situaba al frente de Bakugou.

El chico eléctrico regresó a su sitio para poder ver lo que haría su " _aprendiz de striptease_ ", pero cierto comentario llamó su atención.

—¿Qué consejos le diste...? —Le preguntó Kirishima, el cual parecía más interesado en otras cosas.

—¿Estás celoso? —Kaminari sonrió y le respondió con otra pregunta, la cual pilló por sorpresa al pelirrojo.

Eijirou iba contestar, pero se calló al contemplar cómo todos los demás se quedaban en silencio. Cuando volteó su mirada para ver el motivo, no pudo creer lo que estaba pasando.

Iida estaba moviendo sus nalgas de una manera muy sensual.

Y encima estaba a punto de quitarse la tanga y zarandearla en movimientos circulares.

—¡Iida-kun, detente! —Gritó Midoriya.

—¡Finjamos que esto nunca ocurrió! —Añadió Ochako.

—Pero si esto se está poniendo bueno. —Comentó Todoroki sin cambiar la expresión de su serio rostro.

—¿De verdad es nuestro presidente de clase? —Se cuestionó Kyouka.

—Qué decepción... —Dijo Momo bastante aflijida.— ¡Kaminari-san lo ha corrompido!

—¡¿Ahora es mi culpa?! —Intervino Denki al escuchar cómo lo difamaban.

—Siempre es tu culpa. —Respondió Kirishima.

¿Por qué siempre a Kaminari? Es un misterio que nunca se sabrá.

—¡Bueno, de acuerdo! —Hagakure accedió.— ¡Iida, puedes parar!

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Acaso lo estoy haciendo mal?! —Tenya se detuvo al oír el comentario de la chica invisible.— ¡Lo siento mucho Kaminari-kun, al parecer no les ha gustado!

Iida a veces parecía bastante inocente.

—Pero... —Tooru continuó.— No creeríais que cedería sin una condición, ¿verdad?

Oh no. Al parecer a Hagakure le gustaba el salseo.

—¡Como Iida no ha completado el reto, cuando el juego finalice tendrá que cumplir un castigo! —Prosiguió informando realmente feliz.

Y así fue como Tenya se condenó a un día horrible que se sabrá al final de todo.

—Ahora nos toca girar la botella. —Dijo Kaminari con una sonrisa perversa.

El joven eléctrico se dispuso a girarla y cuando lo hizo esta señaló a... Aoyama.

—¡ _Oui_! —Intervino por fin el chico del cinturón láser.

—¡¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte?! —Se quejó Kaminari al ver que ninguna de las chicas era la víctima.

—¿Por qué será...? —Pensó Midoriya en voz alta intentando hallar una respuesta coherente.

—... —Todoroki chasqueó la lengua e ignoró a Denki.

—La próxima vez la giro yo. —Comentó Kirishima.

—¡Dadme un reto! —Dijo Aoyama con su típica cara feliz y soltando brillitos por todos lados.

—Eh... —Ashido comenzó a dudar y mirar a las demás, las cuales al parecer no sabían qué decir.

—¡Ya sé! —Exclamó Ochako con una sonrisa.— ¡Prepara todas nuestras tiendas de campaña!

—¡Buena idea! —Apoyó Hagakure.

La cara de decepción que puso Yuuga en ese momento fue épica.

—¡Mientras Aoyama prepara las tiendas, giraré la botella! —Informó Eijirou.

Esta vez señaló a Tsuyu.

—¡Por fin! —Exclamó Kirishima.

—Oh no. —Dijo Kyouka para sí misma.

—La venganza a penas acaba de comenzar. —Confirmó Kaminari con una sonrisa.

...

 **¿Continuará?**

* * *

 _En el próximo capítulo por fin les toca sufrir a las chicas y la venganza de Kaminari dará comienzo._

 _:)_


	5. Eso fue intenso

_**Capítulo 5: Eso fue intenso.**_

 _"—La venganza a penas acaba de comenzar. —Confirmó Kaminari con una sonrisa."_

Cuando Kirishima giró la botella, esta señaló a la chica rana.

Solo quedaba rezar por la pobre Tsuyu.

—Reto... —Dijo la joven de cabello verde sin pensárselo dos veces.

—Alto ahí loca, ¡¿cómo que reto?! —Intervino Ashido temiéndose lo peor.— ¡Son chicos! ¡A saber qué tan sucios pensamientos tienen!

—No son tan sucios como los de Hagakure. —Comentó Kirishima.

—Tsuyu-chan, ¡puede ocurrir algo horrible! —Dijo Uraraka bastante preocupada por su amiga.

—Yo qué tú me lo replanteaba... —Añadió Jirou.

—¡No hay marcha atrás! ¡Ya dijo reto! —Informó Kaminari levantándose y señalando a las _víboras_ que querían cambiar aquello.

—Tsk. —Chasqueó Kyouka la lengua.

—¡Chicos, reunión! —Mandó Iida, el cual a saber por qué, seguía con la tanga puesta.

—Oye, creo que ya es hora de que te quites eso... —Aconsejó Eijirou.

—Se ve bien en él, —aseguró Todoroki— no es necesario.

—¡Todoroki-kun, gracias! —Expresó Tenya con cierta felicidad.

—E-Entonces... ¿cuál es el plan? —Preguntó Midoriya interrumpiendo aquella conversación que no iba al caso.

—¡Ah, sí! —Comenzó Iida a opinar.— ¡Podemos hacer que Asui-san haga malabares o nos prepare la cena!

Iida era demasiado puro.

—... —Todos se quedaron en silencio ante los _retos_ que propuso el presidente de la clase.

Incluso Bakugou dejó de gritar, balancearse y tratar de romper las cuerdas que lo tenían amarrado.

—Pensé que Midoriya era el más inocente. —Comentó Kaminari totalmente decepcionado.

—Yo también. —Dio la razón Kirishima.

—Y yo. —Continuó Shouto.

—¡Yo no~! —Aoyama dio la contraria tratando de llamar la atención para que le hiciesen caso, pero volvió a ser ignorado. Lo único bueno era que Tokoyami fue el único que se le acercó más para intentar consolarle.

—¡¿E-Eh?! —Reclamó Izuku avergonzado.— ¡Y-Yo soy inocente!

—¿Cuánto le mide a Bakugou? —Interrogó Denki.

—11,45 cm de largo, con un grosor de 3,17cm. Pero si tenemos en cuenta que se vuelve más grande por la excitación, deberíamos agregar 2 o 3cm más, eso solo si logramos definir bien la situación, y teniendo en cuenta el espesor de cuando eyacu... —Deku respondió velozmente y se puso a divagar en voz alta sobre los datos del _amiguito_ de Katsuki.

—Vaya vaya. —Aclaró Kaminari.

—Sí que lo conoces bien. —Añadió Eijirou.

—Así que por eso se está avergonzando. —Aplicó Todoroki mientras sujetaba por detrás al Bakugou que había comenzado a sonrojarse y retorcerse como poseído.

Las chicas llevaban un buen rato observando cómo los chicos estaban agrupados en un círculo que habían formado y cómo no dejaban de hablar.

—¿Tanto están tardando...? —Preguntó Jirou mientras bostezaba.

—¡Seguro que están hablando de penes! —Manifestó Hagakure.

—¡Tsuyu-chan, despierta! —Ochako le pasó la voz a la ranita que ya estaba durmiendo.

—Siento que también me está entrando sueño... —Comentó Yaoyorozu entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡Chicos! —Gritó Ashido.— ¡Decidid el reto de una vez!

Tuvieron que pasar casi quince minutos más hasta que por fin terminaron la reunión para elegir el reto de Tsuyu.

—¡De acuerdo, ya está! —Exclamó Kaminari con una sonrisa mientras todos los chicos regresaban a sus respectivos lugares.

—¡Sigue pareciéndome indecente! —Opinó Tenya colocándose sus lentes.

—Uraraka-san... —Suspiraron Midoriya e Iida al unísono.

—E-Esperad un momento... —Intervino Ochako al escuchar su nombre.— ¡¿Me habéis metido en esto?!

—Sí. —Respondieron todos los chicos a la vez.

—Si es con Ochako-chan, no me importaría. —Confesó Asui mientras se frotaba los ojitos debido al sueño.

—¡T-Tsuyu-chan! —Exclamó Uraraka con una sonrisa acercándose y abrazando a su preciada amiga.

—Pues mejor, porque tienes que hacerle un oral con tu lengua. —Informó Denki rápidamente, destruyendo por completo y en pocos segundos la atmósfera feliz y bonita que se había formado entre ambas chicas.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

—¡Se prendió esta mierda! —Hagakure fue la primera en decir algo.

—Que conste que tenemos que verlo todos. —Denki añadió información adicional.

—¡Se prendió demasiado! —Ashido le siguió la broma a Tooru.

Uraraka y Asui se quedaron sin palabras.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Kirishima al ver que ninguna respondía.

—¿Les comió la lengua el gato? —Interrogó Tenya.

—... ¿Qué es un oral? —Preguntaron ambas chicas bastante confusas.

Todos los que conocían el significado le dirigieron una mirada a Kaminari que parecía decir _"Maldito estúpido, tuviste que haberte explicado mejor."_

—Y bien... –prosiguió Denki bastante nervioso— ¿ahora quién les explica?

—Tú. —Contestaron casi todos al unísono.

—Ah, mierda. —Suspiró el chico eléctrico.— ¡¿Qué tenéis en mi contra?!

—Realmente nada, pero eres muy idiota. —Confesó Eijirou.

—Pero aún así te gusto. —Finalizó Kaminari guiñándole un ojo y se levantó para dirigirse hacia las chicas y explicarles lo que era un oral.

El rostro de Kirishima en aquel momento no tenía precio.

Cuando finalizó de contarles lo que significaba, los ojos de Uraraka se abrieron como platos y Asui se ruborizó.

—¡P-Pensé que un oral era un examen! —Exclamó la chica gravedad mientras su rostro se enrojecía.

—¡Sí, un examen donde Tsuyu-chan tiene que examinar tu vagina con su lengua! —Expresó Hagakure con alegría.

—¡¿N-No era un examen?! —Intervino Yaoyorozu al escuchar lo que dijo Tooru.

—¡Rápido, no tenemos toda la noche! —Gritó Denki, el cual ya había regresado a su lugar.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue demasiado vergonzoso y torpe, así que lo dejo a la imaginación de cada uno.

Eso sí, lo que hizo Tsuyu con su lengua traumatizó a varios jóvenes, sobre todo a Iida y Momo, los cuales ya no podrían volver a mirar a los ojos a Asui durante un buen tiempo. Y la expresión de Ochako durante el proceso fue algo inolvidable.

—Eso fue intenso... —Comentó Ashido algo nerviosa.

—E-Entonces continuamos... —Prosiguió Jirou sonrojada por lo que acababa de ver.

—Todoroki, ¿lo has grabado? —Preguntó Kirishima.

—En HD, —afirmó el susodicho— luego lo subo al grupo.

—¡¿Qué?! —Se quejó Ochako al escuchar aquello.

—¡No te preocupes Uraraka-san, está en buenas manos! —Trató Izuku de animar.

—A mí me parece que no... —Intervino Denki mientras revisaba su teléfono.— Todoroki lo acaba de difundir por todo Internet.

—¡TODOROKI-KUN! —Se sorprendió Midoriya al enterarse de lo que había hecho su amigo.

—En fin, hay que girar ya la botella. —Interrumpió Kirishima mientras Ochako sollozaba en los brazos de Tsuyu.

Esta vez la botella señaló a Jirou.

—Oh, creo que es hora de la venganza. —Dijo Kaminari con una sonrisa que parecía decir _"Te vas a cagar."_

—Mierda, mierda, mierda... —Maldijo Kyouka por lo bajo.

 **[…]**

 **¿Continuará?**


	6. Pero mira a esas tortas

_**Capítulo 6: Pero mira a esas tortas.**_

* * *

 _"Esta vez la botella señaló a Jirou._

 _—Oh, creo que es hora de la venganza. —Dijo Kaminari con una sonrisa que parecía decir "Te vas a cagar."_

 _—Mierda, mierda, mierda... —Maldijo Kyouka por lo bajo."_

—Chicos, el reto lo elijo yo. —Informó Denki.

—¿Y quién dice que diré reto? —Interrumpió Jirou.— Elijo verdad.

Oh, es cierto. La chica enchufe no era tan idiota como otros.

Esto fue inesperado para Kaminari, pero aún así...

—¿En quién piensas cuando te tocas? —El joven eléctrico se la devolvió multiplicada por dos.

Al escuchar aquella pregunta lo primero que hizo Kyouka fue mirar inconscientemente y por una milésima de segundo a su amiga Momo. Luego su rostro se enrojeció a más no poder.

—¡Eso es cruel! —Ashido fue la primera en defender a la chica enchufe.

—¡¿C-Cómo le puedes preguntar algo tan obsceno?! —Se quejó Yaoyorozu.

—Kyouka-chan no hace esas cosas. —Añadió Tsuyu.

—¡Eso, eso! —Apoyó Ochako.

—¡Se supone que en esto consiste este juego! —Reclamó Denki al notar cómo le trataban como _el malo de la película_.

—Aún así, esa pregunta... ¡Jirou nunca haría algo así! —Respondió Uraraka mirando a su avergonzada compañera.— ¿Verdad...?

Pero no hubo respuesta por parte de la víctima.

—¡C-Claro que no! —Kyouka reaccionó después de varios segundos al haber estado absorta en sus pensamientos.

Pero la manera en la que lo negó y el cómo parecía que su rostro iba a explotar de lo rojo que estaba, le delataron.

—No me digas que sí te tocas... —Tooru intervino dejando notar su estado de alegría por lo que vendría a continuación.— Y no me digas que piensas en... ¿Momo?

—¡N-No! ¡No lo hago! —Siguió negando cada vez más nerviosa y ruborizada; su cara en estos momentos podía competir en color con el cabello de Kirishima.

—No hace falta que lo niegues, Jirou. —Comentó Denki con una sonrisa mientras citaba las mismas palabras que le había dicho la chica enchufe en otro reto.

Se la estaba devolviendo.

—¡Tienes que decir la verdad! —Intervino Kirishima con los brazos cruzados y una mirada decidida.

—Estamos esperando la respuesta. —Añadió Todoroki mientras le quitaba el bozal a Bakugou para darle un poco de agua y luego volvérselo a poner.

—Esto ya es demasiado inmaduro, creo que me voy a retirar. —Comunicó Tokoyami levantándose.

—¡¿Por qué?! —Exclamó Tooru al ver como uno de sus _juguetes_ se alejaba sin decir nada más.

—Hemos perdido a un soldado... —Dijo Eijirou con cierto dolor.

—Mejor dicho, hemos perdido a una víctima. —Admitió Hagakure algo decepcionada.

—No cambiemos el tema... —Pidió Kaminari.— ¡Admítelo, Jirou! —Finalizó señalando a la susodicha.

No había escapatoria; Kyouka tenía que confesar la verdad o de lo contrario estaría obligada a un castigo que probablemente fuese mucho peor.

—... S-Sí... —Susurró manteniendo su rostro oculto.

—¡Más alto, no se escucha! —Exclamó Denki con picardía.

—¡VALE, SÍ! ¡SÍ LO HAGO! —Jirou terminó por explotar y soltar toda la verdad.

El que ríe último, ríe mejor.

—¿Y en quién piensas cuando te...? Y-Ya sabes... —Intervino Yaoyorozu con curiosidad, bastante nerviosa y sonrojada mientras evadía la sorprendida mirada de su amiga.

—E-Eh... —Jirou se veía ruborizada e incapaz de responder, y más porque la que le hizo la pregunta era la mismísima respuesta.

No hizo falta que Kyouka lo dijera porque cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Momo, todo quedó claro.

—Pero mira a esas tortas. —Comentó Kaminari con una sonrisa.

—Y luego somos nosotros los gays. —Añadió Kirishima dándole la razón.

—Demasiada bollería. —Admitió Todoroki mientras acariciaba el cabello de un Katsuki que se hallaba dormido, para luego coger unas tijeras y empezar a cortárselo.

¿Qué problema tenía Shouto? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por su mente? Es un misterio sin resolver.

—Chicos, creo que ya es muy tarde... —Dijo Midoriya bostezando.

—¡Son las 2:37 am! —Informó Iida.— ¡Deberíamos dormir!

—Esperad, aún no he completado mi venganza. —Se negó Denki.

—Pues no parece que estén sufriendo... —Comentó Kirishima señalando a las jóvenes que se hallaban totalmente sonrojadas y se estaban abrazando.

—De acuerdo, ¡un último reto! —Cedió Tooru.

Pero eso no convenció a ninguno. ¿Desde cuando Hagakure cedía tan fácilmente ante algo? Seguro que tenía algo planeado.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas para luego volver a formar un círculo para hablar en privado sobre ello, obviamente, ignorando y marginando al pobre Aoyama.

—¿Qué os parece sí […]? —Sugirió Kaminari con una traviesa sonrisa.

—¡P-Pero eso es...! —Izuku no parecía estar de acuerdo.

—A mí me parece bien. —Accedió Todoroki mientras dibujaba gatitos rabiosos en las mejillas de Bakugou.

—Es como un suicidio... —Kirishima dudaba en aceptar.

—¡Yo no lo haré! —Tenya se negó rotundamente.

—¡Vamos! ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? —Denki intentó animar a sus compañeros a aceptar.

Y de alguna manera, como siempre, la estúpida idea de Kaminari fue aplicada.

—Hagakure, ¿qué te parece si en vez de un último reto, sean dos? —Propuso el chico eléctrico con una sonrisa.

—¿Y cuáles son las condiciones? —Respondió la chica invisible, haciendo que toda esta situación pareciera una negociación criminal.

—Un reto lo dictamos nosotros, y el otro vosotras. —Explicó aquel rubio.— Se puede retar a hacer cualquier cosa e incluir a cualquier persona en ello.

—¡Me parece genial! —Accedió Tooru con facilidad.

—¡¿No deberías consultarlo con nosotras?! —Se quejó Uraraka al ver que podía ocurrir cualquier cosa.

—¡Eso! —Apoyó Jirou temiéndose lo peor ya que ahora sí o sí sería un reto.

—¡Puede ser divertido! —Ashido aceptó.

—¡¿Entonces todos estamos de acuerdo?! —Interrogó Hagakure.

—¡NO! —Algunas chicas seguían en contra, pero los demás prefirieron ignorarlas.

—¡Bien, entonces comencemos! —Prosiguió Tooru.— Adelante, los chicos primero.

Kaminari no iba a desperdiciar su venganza, y más ahora que podía retar a cualquier persona a hacer lo que sea. Dicho esto y con una sonrisa, comenzó con su mandato.

—Reto a que Jirou meta sus enchufes en la vagina y en el ano de Yaoyorozu.

…

 **¿Continuará?**

* * *

 _Soy de esas que no pueden shippear a Jirou y Kaminari. Me es imposible verlos en un contexto romántico, pero aún así amo su relación. Me gusta verlos como amigos y que se puteen de vez en cuando (?) el bullying con amor es bonito (?)_


	7. Estoy jodido, ¿verdad?

**_Capítulo 7: Estoy jodido, ¿verdad?_**

* * *

 _"Kaminari no iba a desperdiciar su venganza, y más ahora que podía retar a cualquier persona a hacer lo que sea. Dicho esto y con una sonrisa, comenzó con su mandato._

 _—Reto a que Jirou meta sus enchufes en la vagina y en el ano de Yaoyorozu."_

Hubieron unos segundos de silencio ante las palabras que Denki acababa de decir.

Jirou no procesaba la información.

—Eso es... —Ochako fue la primera en tratar de decir algo.

—¡Wow! —exclamó Hagakure con emoción.

—¡¿Q-Qué?! —Yaoyorozu se sobresaltó y sonrojó al oír aquello.

—De acuerdo —afirmó Kyouka mientras se levantaba y ocultaba su rostro entre su flequillo—. Esto es la guerra —finalizó dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Kaminari.

El chico eléctrico tragó saliva y sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Ah, pero era Kirishima el que se lo hizo para joder.

El pelirrojo había pasado un dedo velozmente de arriba hacia abajo por la espalda de Denki para ponerlo más nervioso.

–¡Kirishima! —se quejó Kaminari.

Eijirou se limitó a sonreírle con picardía, lo que provocó que aquel joven eléctrico se sonrojase otra vez.

—Ya hemos terminado —informó Jirou.

—¿De qué estás hablando...? —dudó Denki.

—Ya hemos cumplido el reto —respondió la joven de los enchufes—, ¿verdad, chicas?

—¡Sí! —mintieron todas al unísono.

—Lo que pasa es que tú y Kirishima estábais en vuestro mundo gay y no os disteis cuenta —continuó explicando Kyouka.

—¡¿Qué?! Eso no es ver... —trató de decir Kaminari pero no logró terminar la oración ya que al mirar hacia Kirishima este había desaparecido.

Había algo extraño en todo esto. Nada tenía sentido.

—Chicos, decidme que eso nunca ocurrió... —siguió Kaminari alzando más su vista para ver al resto de sus aliados.

Pero lo que se encontró a continuación le hizo entender la mala situación en la que se hallaba.

—Mierda... —susurró el rubio mientras empezaba a sudar.

Todoroki estaba amarrado y amordazado de la misma manera que Bakugou y ambos parecían encontrarse en un profundo sueño.

Midoriya estaba tirado en el suelo; parecía que alguien le hubiera dejado inconsciente.

Iida también había desaparecido y Aoyama estaba siendo violado por un mapache detrás de unos arbustos.

—¡Sé más gentil~! —se pudo escuchar a lo lejos la voz del chico del cinturón láser.

—Estoy jodido, ¿verdad? —preguntó Denki con temor y tratando de asimilar lo que le iban a hacer.

—¡Nos toca elegir el reto! —exclamaron todas las chicas mientras se levantaban y se dirigían hacia Kaminari con una sonrisa.

Recemos por su alma.

 **[…]**

—¿Dónde estamos...? —interrogó Kirishima al despertarse—. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—No lo recuerdo... —respondió Iida.

Ya había amanecido y ambos jóvenes se hallaban en una tienda de campaña. Aún no sabían cómo habían llegado allí.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —Eijirou se levantó para salir y buscar al resto de sus compañeros.

Pero lo que vio a continuación lo dejó estupefacto.

—¡KAMINARI! —gritó horrorizado mientras corría lo más rápido que pudo hacia aquel rubio eléctrico.

—Kiri...shima... —suspiró Kaminari con los ojos entrecerrados—. Me alegra que... estés bien...

—¡¿QUÉ TE HAN HECHO?! —exclamó al ver dos pequeñas bolas en el suelo.

—Esas brujas... me han cortado los huevos.

Denki se hallaba desnudo y deshuevado en el suelo. Habían atado sus manos con unas cuerdas realmente fuertes y le habían escrito en el pecho " _La tengo pequeña_ ".

 **¿FIN?**

Ah, espera, que faltan los demás.

Bakugou seguía durmiendo con un Todoroki abrazándole por detrás y un Midoriya acurrucado en su pecho.

Tal vez era hora de compartir a Kacchan.

 **[…]**

Horas después apareció Aizawa y se llevó a todos sus problemáticos alumnos de vuelta a U.A.

Kaminari estaba en la enfermería junto a su preciado Kirishima, el cual le hacía compañía, mientras le cosían unos huevos postizos.

—¿Me volverán a crecer? —preguntó Denki con temor.

—¡Tranquilo, claro que sí! —animó Eijirou.

Pobres incautos.

Además, comparado con la situación de Kaminari, el castigo que tuvo que sufrir Iida no era nada. Solo tenía que asistir a clases durante un mes vestido con el uniforme femenino.

—¡Chicos, ha sido genial! —exclamó Hagakure—. ¡Tenemos que repetirlo!

—Estoy de acuerdo —aceptó Todoroki sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro mientras jalaba a Bakugou con una cuerda.

Katsuki seguía amordazado y con bozal.

—Siento más tranquilidad —comunicó Aizawa—, y eso es agradable.

—¡Yo tengo una nueva mascota~! —intervino Aoyama cambiando totalmente el tema y diciendo algo que a pocos, por no decir a nadie, de la clase les interesaba—. ¡Es un mapache y se llama "Mi bello semental"~!

A nadie le importaba.

Ahora sí,

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _ **Por favor, nótese mi amor por Kaminari (?)**_


End file.
